


Born of Magic

by weezlyismyking



Series: Born of Magic - or the one where Arthur has a vagina and it accidentally got plot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Intersex, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bp!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon was born of magic, and it seemed to mess with his anatomy a bit. He seems like a normal man, until you look below the belt. When a certain servant finds out about Arthur's secret, Arthur can't help but take advantage. Their sexual tension gets out of hand, and eventually becomes quite a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be for everyone, so I warn you right now; IN THIS FIC ARTHUR HAS A VAGINA INSTEAD OF A PENIS.
> 
> This chapter begins with a bit of an explanation about what happened, how Arthur's "condition" was dealt with over his childhood, awkwardness, talks about anatomy, and me making stuff up about the development of a fictional situation with anatomy that could loosely be based off of intersex. It gets raunchy near the end, but there isn't any smut. There will be in every chapter after this though.

Arthur Pendragon was born from magic. He wasn’t a sorcerer, but magic practically pumped through his veins as it did for a sorcerer. He wasn’t just a body, just any human. He hummed with the essences of the Earth, the wind, the water. It was the making of his heart and his mind that mattered. It was the person he was inside and it was his destiny that mattered.

But not to Uther Pendragon. He wanted a son to follow his heir and he didn’t care how or why. When he found that his wife wasn’t fertile enough to naturally conceive, he asked for the assistance of the High Priestess Nimueh. 

“I want a son. Surely if you can manage to help my wife conceive, you can make sure that it’s a boy.”

Nimueh had never heard of manipulating an unborn child’s sex. She wasn’t sure that it was possible. Fertility of a woman was difficult enough, much less making sure that the child was born a certain way. She was already toying with the power over life and death.

“Yes, sire.” She said, despite her questions. She had never been one to show weakness, nor had she ever been one to speak the entirety of truth.

And so, with the help of Nimueh’s magic, Uther’s wife was blessed with a pregnancy.

Nine months later, Ygraine and Uther’s child was born. However, when their child was born, Ygraine died. Nimueh knew of the risk, but was _sure_ that another life could’ve been traded for the birth of a child. She didn’t know that the mother would die so soon after the birth, though anyone could’ve predicted that with her weak state.

Uther believed that Nimueh knew that Ygraine had to die all along, when that wasn’t necessarily true. Uther blamed magic for the death of his wife, becoming bitter about the day of his child’s birth before he even knew what all as to come.

For the first days of child’s life, it was very unclear of what his biological sex was. Uther refused to accept the idea that he may not have been born with a son, despite the signs of the baby’s genitalia saying otherwise. Having never seen a case exactly like this, Gaius, the court physician, didn’t know all of the facts. It was a lot of waiting around to see what happened. Uther wouldn’t wait to announce that he had a son named Arthur. The people of Camelot deserved happy news after their Queen’s death.

When Arthur started to develop it became clearer and clearer that whatever his gender was, his sex was more like that of a female. It became clear that there was no penis, but an abnormally large clitoris and even more clearly, there was a vaginal canal.

Once again, Uther blamed magic. He was given a son, but not a proper one. He grew bitter and resentful. This was when the Great Purge began, Uther’s war against magic for Nimueh’s betrayal.

Despite the normally female genitalia, Arthur hit puberty and aside from below the belt, he was very masculine. His jawline was strong, his muscles toned, eventually he grew facial hair, and there was never a sign of breasts. It became increasingly clear that his sex was that of a female when he started to menstruate.

Arthur was told from a young age that he was different from others. Gaius explained all of this to him, that males usually had different anatomy. He tried to convince Arthur that it wasn’t a bad thing, he was just different. Uther never told Arthur that it was a bad thing, no. He always told Arthur that it was a secret though, from the age he found out about the difference.

Arthur spent an embarrassing amount of time during his childhood and early adulthood naked in front of Gaius and his father. He spent an embarrassing amount of time wondering what he was going to do about marriage. And he spent an embarrassing amount of time wondering if he was a complete failure to his father just due to the way that he was born.

Arthur was at another one of his check-ups. He’d been going to them for as long as he could remember. As if it wasn’t humiliating enough to have the wrong parts, Arthur was getting the sex talk from his physician while his father was there. Everyone was clearly uncomfortable. Arthur felt like his existence made everything uncomfortable.

“But since you’re a male, with the makings of a female, I’m not entirely sure what you’ll do about all of that. Unless you’re attracted to males sexually. It isn’t unheard of, Arthur. If that is the case, you must be careful.”

“I _highly_ doubt we’ll have to be worrying about that.” Arthur said, blushing furiously.

“Arthur isn’t to tell anyone about his secret. To be sexually involved with someone would mean that they _knew_.” Uther added quickly.

Gaius pursed his lips. “I merely thought it best if Arthur knew what happens to young men and women, instead of getting himself into a situation that may lead to even more problems. If the Prince of Camelot became pregnant, it certainly couldn’t be kept a secret.”

“May I _please_ go now?” Arthur asked loudly, but didn’t bother to wait for a response. He stormed out of the room feeling more ashamed of his body than he had through his entire life. He was a teenager and his self-confidence was questionable as it was. If his father hadn’t constantly pounded it into his head that he was Prince of Camelot and he was important, he probably would’ve hated himself.

He thought about kissing and touching girls, but the thought of kissing and touching boys wasn’t bad either. His father didn’t look too fond of that when Gaius brought it up. Arthur was told upfront that sex didn’t have anything to do with love sometimes. He was told that he had to marry a woman and produce and heir, but from what Gaius had said, that seemed like an impossibility.

Uther and Gaius were the only ones who knew about Arthur’s ‘condition’. If Arthur was to marry, surely it would be strange if he never had sex with his wife. He had to keep his condition a secret from everyone. Did that mean that he would never experience the pleasure that came with sex? Much less the love that could form from attraction.

It was a secret to anyone else. That was all that mattered.

That was until Merlin came along.

Merlin was Arthur’s manservant. It was Uther’s way of repaying Merlin after he saved Arthur’s life. Not-so-lucky for Merlin. He had come to Camelot for a better life, but not to be a servant to the prat of a prince.

“As your servant, he will bring you food, clean your chambers, wash your clothes, shine your armor, help you _dress_.  You will trust him, Arthur, but _not_ with your secret.” Uther had warned Arthur.

Merlin had been Arthur’s servant for a few years by then. They had grown to be close, friends even. Merlin had been through a lot with Arthur. Despite Arthur being a prat more than half the time and Merlin behaving not exactly as a servant should sometimes, they worked well together. But above all, Merlin was loyal to Arthur.  

It was a pure accident when it happened.

“Merlin, I need a bath, so fill my tub and then go on your way.” Arthur said. He was sore from battle and a bath always soothed his muscles.

“But sire,” Merlin argued, which he normally wouldn’t do when Arthur was letting him off for the day. “You’ve asked me to wash your bedding, which is almost dry. I’d need to put it back on during the time that you bathe.”

Arthur sighed, “I suppose you can return to sheet the bed. Just don’t watch me bathe. Shouldn’t be too hard for you, should it?”

“Of course not, sire.” Merlin said, blushing furiously. He found Arthur highly attractive, because who wouldn’t? He was blond with beautiful blue eyes and tanned muscles. His arse was nice and perky.

Merlin could control himself though. He was a young man, not a scoundrel.

“Good. Go fill my bath then.” Arthur said, kicking his boots off and laying back on his sheet-less bed.

Merlin did as he was told, and after a while, it was ready for Arthur to get into.

Everything was going just fine, until Merlin was doing his job for once, putting the bedding on the mattress. The bath water was getting cold. Arthur rose, thinking Merlin was occupied and reached for his towel right as Merlin turned around. He couldn’t help being frozen in place. He gasped softly, eyes automatically going to Arthur’s crotch, and lack of cock and balls. He looked back up at Arthur’s face, which was blood red and he quickly grabbed for his towel and wrapped it around himself, mortified.

“Arthur, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize—“

“It was an accident.” Arthur grumbled, stepping out of the tub. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you stay in here.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Merlin said. “I’m sorry.”

Arthur swallowed hard. “You aren’t going to tell anyone, are you?” He asked quietly.

“About seeing you nude? Of course not!” Merlin exclaimed, blushing again when he thought about it. The fact that Arthur was hiding a cunt beneath those trousers, it had Merlin completely flustered.

“Yeah, and about my lack of… prick.” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. “Why would I tell anyone?” He asked.

Arthur shrugged, looking at the ground. “I’m afraid of what people will think. I trust you, Merlin, even though father told me that I couldn’t with this.”

Merlin bit his lip. Arthur _trusted him_. Great. He felt obligated to get his mind out of the gutter and be a good friend. “Arthur, I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you or compromise our friendship. I’m lucky to be your servant, even if you give me hell half the time. I don’t care what you’ve got between your legs.” Merlin said sincerely.

Was it abnormal? Yes. Was it something that effected Merlin? Technically, yes, since it had him quite flustered. But it wasn’t really any of his business. It certainly wasn’t his business to go telling anyone. It was a secret he would keep as close to him as he would his magic.

“Thank you.” Arthur said, with a little smile. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Merlin. He had always been so afraid. His father warned him that people would make fun of him, would say that it was a sin against nature. Arthur wasn’t sure that he ever understood how it could be a sin since he had no control over it. But he felt that it was abnormal and made things so uncomfortable. But there was Merlin, assuring him that nothing had changed between them because of it. He had never been able to trust anyone with this.

He’d also never been this naked touching anyone before. And was that? Did Merlin have a stiffy? Arthur pulled back from the hug and chose not to comment on it. There had been enough embarrassment between them that day.

xxxxx

It was actually quite nice that Merlin knew what was going on with him. When he was menstruating, he could have Merlin rub his lower back without an excuse. He didn’t have to explain to Merlin why he had to wash the blood-stains out of his trousers. Merlin also thought, at least Arthur’s terrible moods could be explained for one week out of the month.

Sometimes, it became a bit more distracting to Merlin though. He’d always found Arthur attractive, but knowing what was between Arthur’s legs drove his mind into fantasy too often. It all made sense, why Arthur’s ass was so supple, his hips so thick, and his thighs so strong. His body was made to birth children. It was made for a cock to go into. He was a young man and couldn’t help the thoughts that crossed his mind. He found himself with his hand down his trousers, jerking off at night with thoughts of Arthur’s tight, virgin cunt.

It wasn’t just Merlin. On the week of Arthur’s highest fertility, his sex drive was ridiculous. He had dreams and woke up wet between his legs. He throbbed between his legs watching the knights at training, knowing they had cocks to go inside of him. He thought about Merlin’s hands on his body. There were times when Merlin was helping Arthur put on his armor and they were so close that Arthur could feel the heat of Merlin’s skin.

Arthur was accepting his body for what it was. Merlin knew about him and didn’t care, so why should he treat it like a secret anymore? Besides, he could tell that Merlin really didn’t care because Merlin was attracted to him. He saw him blush, he’d noticed other times that he’d become hard in his pants after watching Arthur practice with his sword or bend over a particular way. They were both at the stage in their life where their hormones were going crazy.

Arthur was also accepting the fact that it wasn’t just touching his big, swollen clit that got him off. He liked having something inside himself. He’d experimented with his fingers for a while, but he found that he wanted something bigger and thicker and warmer. A cock. He knew that he couldn’t risk that though, so he was stuck with items phallic in nature – candlesticks mostly.

He was accepting his body and didn’t mind teasing Merlin with it, since Merlin knew and seemed to find him attractive. He slowly started having Merlin touch him more often - massage his back more often and dry him off after a bath.


	2. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur can't resist each other anymore. How much can they control themselves?

Bathing seemed to be a thing that caused tension between them more than anything. It had been what started this all, after all. Arthur was naked, and he often asked Merlin to help him wash. After touching his wet body all that time, it was also Merlin’s job to dry Arthur off. Merlin was doing everything he could do to restrain himself as he ran his hands over Arthur’s wet, naked body. So there was a towel between his hands and Arthur’s body, but that was hardly enough.

“Make sure you get between my legs, Merlin.” Arthur instructed. “In fact, you may even want to get down onto your knees. You know how to walk on your knees, don’t you, Merlin?” His voice was teasing.

Merlin let out a pained sort of laugh at that. He licked over his lips and swallowed hard. Arthur was standing with his feet shoulder width apart, and Merlin could see beneath the blonde forest of hairs, the form of his lips. He sank to his knees in front of Arthur, kneeling down as he said. Merlin toweled off Arthur’s ass, trying not to think about how lovely and plump it was as he stared forward at the puffy lips so close. He moved down to the back of his thighs. He moved the towel around to the front. He covered his hand with the towel and moved it in between his legs, moving up his thighs gently. His hand eventually brushed over the outer lips, where Arthur’s big clit was tucked into its hood.

He heard Arthur gasp softly. The sound was addictive.

Merlin ran his hand along those lips, fingers dipping between them on the next stroke. He even went as far as to run the towel between the supple cheeks of his ass from in between his legs.

All the while, Arthur was panting softly, gasps leaving his lips every so often. “Merlin.” He gasped softly.

“What?” Merlin asked, face so close to the heated center. He could smell Arthur’s arousal.

“Please.”

“What?” Merlin asked, eyes finally darting up to Arthur’s face.

“Something.” Arthur gasped.

Merlin took a deep breath. He dropped the towel, put each hand on Arthur’s thighs, spreading them apart a little further. He darted his tongue out over his already swollen clit, making Arthur finally let out a moan. It was pure music to Merlin’s ears. He suckled softly on the sensitive flesh, lapping at the few inches of skin and trying to produce more sounds from Arthur.

“Hold on, just bed.” Arthur managed to get out.

Reluctantly, Merlin pulled his mouth away from Arthur. He watched Arthur move to the bed and followed. He dropped to his knees again, spreading Arthur’s legs wide at the edge of the bed. His center was dripping. Merlin ran his fingers over his outer lips, mouth open slightly at the sight. He couldn’t wait to sink his cock inside of that tight entrance.

“Please.” Arthur pled again, spreading his legs more on his own accord.

Merlin dipped a finger slowly inside the tight entrance. So tight. He could feel Arthur pulsing around his finger, nearly cutting off his circulation with how tight he was clenching on the single digit. Merlin watched as he slowly moved his finger around, the way that Arthur’s body twitched.

“Merlin, please.”

“Please, what?” Merlin asked. He wasn’t doing it to taunt Arthur, honestly. He’d never really done this before. He was going off of instinct and what he’d heard at the tavern.

“I need you to touch my clit, please. Put your mouth back on it. Anything.” Arthur begged.

“It’s so big and swollen.” Merlin said, the words coming out without him even thinking.

Arthur turned brighter red, if that was possible. “It gets quite… yeah.” Arthur murmured.

“I love it.” Merlin murmured before putting his lips back on it and running his tongue all over it. It didn’t take long at all for Arthur to call out and orgasm, pushing Merlin’s finger out with the force of it. Merlin took that as the stopping point. He watched Arthur’s clit pulse, the outer lips even jump, all covered in his clear juices. Arthur’s chest was heaving.

“That’ll be quite all I need from you today, Merlin.”

Merlin’s cock was pulsing in his trousers, a wet stain at the front of them. He licked his lips, the taste of Arthur still so fresh on them. It wasn’t fair, but he didn’t know what else to do but as he was told.

He rushed back to his sleeping quarters, slammed his door and jerked off right there against his door. He came with his hand down his trousers in only a few strokes, the thought of Arthur’s pulsing cunt filling his mind.

xxxxx

They acted like nothing happened for a while. Arthur was a lot better at that then Merlin was, but Merlin wasn’t going to bring it up either. It wasn’t his place.

Until, of course, Arthur was too horny to stand it anymore. Late one night, Merlin was clearing Arthur’s dinner plate. Arthur grabbed his hand, stopped him. “The dishes can wait. I cannot.” Arthur said.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. “Sire?”

Arthur got up from his place at the table and started to take off his clothes. Merlin quickly caught on, watching the way that Arthur’s muscles flexed every way that he bent. Merlin was practically drooling by the time Arthur climbed onto the bed.

“Like last time.” Arthur said.

Merlin crawled on top of Arthur, teasing his fingers along Arthur’s nipples first. He’d heard that it was a stimulator for ladies sometimes, and he knew that Arthur wasn’t completely a woman, but he could assume that the anatomy was similar? Maybe? Arthur seemed to be enjoying himself either way.

“Merlin, will you please get down to business?” Arthur breathed.

Merlin smirked up at Arthur, sliding the rest of the way down his body. He didn’t need to spread Arthur’s legs. Arthur already had them spread wide, clit swollen and lips wet. Merlin licked a strip down Arthur’s center. Arthur shivered, letting a loud groan escape his lips. Merlin licked his outer lips, but went back up to his clit. He licked over it, suckled on it.

Not long after Merlin inserted his finger into that tight cunt, Arthur was coming hard and moaning like a wanton.

xxxxx

Things continued like that. Merlin would put a finger inside of Arthur much too long after he started eating him out. Arthur was getting more accustomed to having the one finger and he wanted more. Much more.

Merlin had his mouth on Arthur’s clit like always, sucking on it and running his tongue over the most sensitive flesh. The pleasure that Arthur was getting from it was clear, but he wanted more. After a while, he spoke up. “I want… something inside me.” He whispered.

Merlin looked up at him. He nodded, pressing the one finger inside as he did before. It was practically sucked into Arthur’s tight, wet entrance. Merlin moved his finger around, slowly started thrusting it.

“More.” Arthur demanded.

Merlin let out a heavy breath. He was so hard in his trousers, starting to rut against the bed at Arthur’s demands. He inserted a second finger and it slid in fairly easily. He felt Arthur pulsing around him. He started the motions with those two fingers, watching the Prince’s reaction.

“Please, Merlin, please.” Arthur whimpered, hips pressing toward Merlin’s hand.

Merlin brought his other hand to still Arthur’s hips. He carefully pressed in a third finger, Arthur’s virgin cunt putting up a little resistance. He kept his digits still, panting out himself at how tight his pussy was. “Arthur.” Merlin breathed.

“So full.” Arthur breathed, “Move them.”

Merlin did as he was told, thrusting his fingers slowly at first before he built up a pace. It was fast and hard. He was fucking Arthur’s cunt so hard with his fingers and Arthur was rocking back on them, wanting more still.

He eventually reached his peak, when Merlin found that spot inside him that made him see stars. His thighs were suddenly clamping on Merlin’s arm and he was completely blissed out.

Merlin was rutting against the mattress at this point, almost whining with need.

Arthur noticed as he was coming down from his orgasm. He reached out to still Merlin’s hand, and slowly had him pull his fingers out. Arthur bit his lip, feeling nervous. He wanted to help Merlin, but he’d never touched a cock before and…

“If you want to… rub it against me, you can.” Arthur said, spreading his legs again.

Merlin’s eyes were wide. “What?”

“Your cock. If you want to get it wet and jerk off on me, you can. Just don’t… get any of your sperm inside me.” Arthur said, blushing furiously even though the words came out pretty steady.

“You can get with child, can’t you?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, you idiot. Do you want to rub your cock on me or what?”

Merlin wasn’t going to let that offer die. He quickly pushed down his breeches, not bothering with the rest of his clothes. His cock was so hard that it hurt. He got on top of Arthur, taking his cock in his hand and sliding it between his wet outer lips, moaning in absolute pleasure.

Arthur gasped at the feeling, hands coming up to grip Merlin’s shirt. He resisted the urge to wrap his legs around Merlin and just let him inside. He couldn’t though. He couldn’t risk it. No matter how great Merlin’s cock felt rubbing against his cunt. He moaned like mad, reaching a second orgasm within seconds.

Arthur’s cunt throbbed, drawing Merlin’s cock inside. The tip barely brushed against the hole and Merlin knew he had to pull away then or it was all over. He jerked his cock up, running his hand quickly over the shaft. He came hard, his cum landing all over Arthur’s lower stomach, painting his pubic hair, but never landing between his thighs.

Arthur stared up at Merlin, watching the way he touched his cock. He felt odd, always wishing he’d had one. It wasn’t anything special. No more special than his pussy, really. It was so strange that he’d been obsessed with wanting something. There it was, and he didn’t want one anymore. He just wanted Merlin’s inside of him.

After they both caught their breath, they realized that they were just looking at each other. Merlin put his hands on either side of Arthur and leaned down. He pressed his lips against Arthur’s, giving him a small peck.

Arthur blinked several times. “Did you just kiss me?” He asked.

“I thought it seemed appropriate.” Merlin said.

Arthur let out another heavy breath. “Hardly.” He said, though it didn’t sound too convincing.

Merlin grinned, bringing a hand up to brush Arthur’s sweat soaked hair from his forehead. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Merlin’s neck. He brought him down for another kiss, having enjoyed the first too much to let it go.

He reached around to untie that stupid neckerchief that Merlin was always wearing. His hands found the bottom of Merlin’s shirt and he was suddenly pulling it over Merlin’s head. Merlin clumsily pulled off his boots and trousers until he was as naked as Arthur was.

It was Arthur’s turn to be in awe at Merlin’s body. He ran his hand along Merlin’s side, stopping at his hip where the bone stuck out. He ran his thumb along the bone and his eyes followed the pale skin over to the patch of dark hair. His hand followed the trail of hair on his navel down to the patch above his cock. His cock was barely coming to life again at Arthur’s touches. Merlin’s chest was rising and falling in quiet, quick breaths.

Arthur gestured for Merlin to lie next to him. The two of them lied facing each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Arthur was too nervous to touch Merlin’s cock at first, but he talked himself into it before too long.

He ran his fingers around the shaft at first, causing Merlin to gasp out softly. Arthur glanced up at Merlin’s eyes and smirked softly. He wrapped his hand around it as he’d seen Merlin doing earlier. He felt it pulse to life in his hand, grow longer. Arthur’s mouth was open in wonder, as he traced the thick vein on the underside with his thumb, causing Merlin to moan softly in his throat. Arthur moved his hand slowly up and down Merlin’s cock, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

“That feels good?” Arthur asked, watching as Merlin’s cock began leaking at the tip.

“It does.” Merlin replied, eyes darting down to where the Prince’s hand was wrapped around his cock. His hands felt different than his own, more calloused and rough, his fingers thicker, and his grip wasn’t as tight as Merlin had expected.

Arthur nodded a little, exploring with the motion more, tightening his grip. At the feel, his cunt pulsed with jealousy that a cock was filling up his fist. Arthur huffed out a breath, bringing a leg over Merlin’s to bring them closer.

“Want you inside me so bad.” Arthur murmured, running Merlin’s cock between his legs.

“Want to be inside you just as bad.” Merlin replied, doing everything in his power to keep still.

“Can’t.” Arthur said, his hand moving faster on Merlin’s cock. “No matter how bad I want it, I can’t.”

Merlin let out a sigh of frustration, but shook his head. “It’s okay.” He said softly. He leaned in and kissed Arthur again. He moaned against Arthur’s lips as Arthur’s grip on his cock tightened. He kissed Arthur hard, so close to his second orgasm already.

“Go on.” Arthur murmured against his lips.

And that was all it took. Merlin came between them, painting their stomachs and thighs with cum.

Arthur kept his hand on Merlin’s cock for a moment longer, feeling it go limp. He let go finally and looked up at Merlin. They shared a gaze for a long time, but didn’t speak.

Eventually they grew tired and cozy lying intertwined.

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d make you fetch the water bowl and clean us up.” Arthur said.

“You’ll be needing a bath again tomorrow, sire, and your sheets cleaned.” Merlin mumbled.


	3. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin discover some new things that they quite enjoy. Not to mention that Arthur's about to become King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with a side of plot?

Things progressed that way. Merlin would use his mouth and his fingers, then rub himself against Arthur’s center until he came or Arthur would wrap his hand around Merlin and help him reach his orgasm. Soon though, Merlin’s cock spent a lot more time against Arthur’s pussy. It was getting so tempting to just slide inside, especially with how open Arthur would get after being fingered and after his orgasms.

They were lying on their sides, and Merlin had tucked the head of his cock between the inner lips, rubbing it back and forth. They were pressed against each other, panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Their hands were gripping skin tight – Merlin gripping Arthur’s ass like it was so precious.

“I’m so close to being inside you.” Merlin breathed, forehead pressed against Arthur’s.

Arthur was flushed red and sucking in a heavy breath. “I want it so bad.” He whispered, tears almost forming in his eyes.

Merlin let his cock slide away from Arthur’s entrance, and brush against his clit. Arthur half sobbed at the tip being taken away from his pulsing entrance.

“You know how much I want to, Arthur. You know that we can’t.”

Arthur nodded.

Merlin always wanted to please Arthur and he was more than disappointed that he wasn’t able to do that as well, or the way that Arthur wanted.

“Can I… try something?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

“Roll onto your back.” Arthur instructed.

Merlin did what he was told, watching Arthur curiously. Arthur crawled down the bed so that he was closer to Merlin’s cock. He suddenly darted his tongue out and ran it over the sensitive organ. Merlin absolutely whined.

Arthur didn’t know what he was doing. He was nervous and felt silly, but he wanted to. He wrapped his lips around the head of Merlin’s cock, tongue darting out to rub the slit there. Merlin was giving him encouraging moans. Arthur sank his mouth down further on Merlin’s cock. He brought his mouth back up a little, gasping for breath in the process. He glanced up at Merlin, who was staring down at him with lust filled eyes.

“It’s not going to take long.” Merlin assured him.

Arthur smirked the best he could with a cock in his mouth. He sank his mouth down a little further each time, never able to get the whole thing in his mouth. He tried his best though. He sucked and licked at Merlin’s shaft as he moved, hand on Merlin’s hips.

“I’m going to come, oh god.” Merlin announced.

Arthur moved his mouth just on time. He wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock, stroking as he came. It was getting all over the place, but Arthur couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. His cunt was absolutely seeping at this.

xxxxx

For months, they continued like this. Arthur was eventually able to take all of Merlin’s cock in his mouth without a struggle. He finally had Merlin’s cock inside him. It wasn’t enough though. Feeling his cock pulse in his mouth and fill his throat with hot cum made him want it all in his cunt that much more.

They were trying a newer position, one they only did every so often. Arthur was on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and thighs together so that Merlin could rub his dick between them.

Merlin had a tight grip on Arthur’s hip with one hand, and the other was pulling his ass cheek back to reveal his slit better. He was thrusting his cock like mad, bumping Arthur’s clit and nearly slipping inside. Arthur was dripping wet. The inside of his thighs were coated with his own juices.

Suddenly, Merlin’s cock slipped out from between his thighs. Merlin was thrusting so erratically that his dick bumped against Arthur’s other hole. The puckered dry one.

Arthur gasped, bending more without even meaning to. Merlin stopped when he realized what’d happened. “Sorry.” He murmured, grabbing his dick and trying to put it back between Arthur’s dripping thighs.

“No, no…” Arthur breathed. “I just got a brilliant idea.”

Merlin stopped, raising his eyebrows.

“Stretch my other hole with your fingers, and then you can put you cock there.” Arthur said. The words came out in pants.

Why hadn’t they thought of that before? Merlin sat back. Arthur was so wet everywhere, it was even slick over his asshole. Merlin gathered some more of the wetness on his fingers. He pressed his index finger against Arthur’s pucker, which was putting up a lot more resistance than even his tight, virgin pussy did the first time he fingered it. It popped past the first ring of muscles and Arthur moaned.

“Okay?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep on.” Arthur panted, pressing his ass back a little.

“Relax. It’s me.” Merlin whispered, slowly pressing his finger inside.

Arthur tried to relax. This was different, but it would have to do.

Merlin was gentle with Arthur, immediately calming down since this was new. He was still so hard and pulsing, but Arthur needed him to be calm. He worked that first finger in Arthur’s ass for some time, until it felt a little looser. After that, he pressed a second finger inside.

Arthur was up on his forearms, eyes tightly shut and teeth gritted. It hurt quite a bit, but felt good at the same time. He pressed back on Merlin’s two fingers, grunting softly as he pumped them inside his asshole. After he’d loosened up a little bit more, Merlin added a third. Arthur brought his face down to burry against his forearms. He groaned out sounds of pleasure and pain.

“Are you sure my cock is going to… fit?” Merlin asked, slowly moving his three fingers.

“Of course it is.” Arthur panted, fucking back on the three fingers. He wasn’t so sure himself.

Merlin kept working those three fingers inside of Arthur, pumping and corkscrewing them. He was fairly loose, but Merlin wasn’t sure he was ready. His cock was so hard it hurt, but he’d hurt before Arthur would.

“Merlin, if you don’t put your cock inside me right now—“

Merlin removed his fingers in a swift movement. “Arthur, are you sure?”

“Yes, just do it.”

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur’s pussy lips, gathering as much of his liquid as he could to rub over his dick. He then pressed the tip against Arthur’s newly slick asshole. He put his other hand against Arthur’s ass cheek, pulling it away from his hole to try and open him up. Merlin was pressing his cock there, but it just wasn’t going inside. Finally, after pushing hard, his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle and Arthur absolutely howled.

“Do you want me to stop?” Merlin asked, even though he was slowly pressing the rest of his cock inside of Arthur. He didn’t know if he _could_ stop.

“No, no, please.” Arthur gasped. “I’m so full.”

“That’s not even half of it, Arthur.”

Arthur whined softly. It burned, it felt odd, but he was being filled, finally.

Merlin reached around to play with Arthur’s clit, rubbing over it as he slowly kept pressing inside. The pleasure made Arthur relax, making it easier for him to get inside. Once he was full sheathed inside of Arthur’s asshole, he was breathing hard – almost as hard as Arthur. “Are… are you okay?”

Arthur nodded, head shoved into the pillow. “Yeah, oh yeah. Just please.”

Merlin pulled back, then shoved his cock back to the hilt. Arthur squirmed, but his moans sounded like heaven. Merlin was chasing those noises. As soon as Arthur made one of them, he had to pull back and press back inside to hear another.

Arthur was absolutely screaming, the mix of pain and pleasure almost too much to handle. He gripped the sheets tightly, his entire torso pressed against the bed. Merlin had stopped playing with his clit and was holding onto his pussy with his hand, fingers slipping through the sopping mess. He was fucking into Arthur's ass at a steady pace, grunting as he did and Arthur had never heard anything quite that sexy.

"Please, please, please." Arthur chanted, unsure of what he was asking for.

"What?" Merlin asked in that thick voice. "I'll do _anything_."

"Rub my clit, just rub my clit and I'll come." Arthur panted.

Merlin seemed to become more aware of what he was doing. He rubbed at Arthur's clit as he worked his hips. Soon, the grip of Arthur’s hole around him tightened. Arthur was chanting ‘oh god’ over and over. Merlin felt his hand slick with juices and that was enough to drive him to come deep in Arthur’s ass.

“I’m not going to be able to sit down for my meeting in the morning.” Arthur said when Merlin slipped out of him.

“Good, you can think about how my cock wrecked you the entire time.” Merlin said.

Arthur sighed, tucking his arm around Merlin’s sides. “Shut up.”

“I’m sure Gaius can get you a pain tonic.”

Arthur nodded, nuzzling his cheek against Merlin’s.

xxxx

Whatever it was that was going on between Merlin and Arthur, it was even deeper of a secret than Arthur’s anatomy. Sometimes, Arthur had a hard time holding in his affections for Merlin, but he’d convinced his father that Merlin had become a trusted friend and that was why.

And suddenly, trust in Merlin was about the only trust that Arthur could believe in. Time had passed, and apparently, Arthur and Morgana had grown more apart than he could’ve dreamed. She betrayed Camelot, almost took over to reign herself. Someone who had been like a sister, and he found out that she actually was his sister, betrayed him and his father. But along the way, Arthur couldn’t help thinking that his father had betrayed them as well by not telling them that they were half-siblings.

Despite all of that, now there was nothing more important to Arthur than Camelot’s safety. He couldn’t stay angry with his father, because his father had become ill in his head. Being betrayed and tortured had done something to him.

He lived for a year, but no more. Arthur was crowned King.

The things that had happened over the past two years had scared Merlin in a way he didn’t know possible. He had to protect Arthur, which had proved difficult all along. He and Arthur had become friends (lovers even? He wondered…), and he cared deeply about Arthur. His protecting of Arthur was the only destiny he could imagine. It scared him though, because there had been times when he wanted to tell Arthur about his magic and held back. Arthur’s secret was safe with him, and Merlin’s secret… he bared it on his own. After what Morgana had done, after she revealed herself as a sorceress, Merlin feared that he could never tell Arthur.


	4. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the hint of plot in this chapter, we find Arthur making the right decisions on his own. Though he's been told the wrong things by Uther for so long, it's no wonder he questions himself the way that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I've had a busy semester.

"So if I was having sexual intercourse and I was to do it before the 10th day or after the 16th day, I would not become pregnant?"

"Well sire, this is not always the most fool-proof way to prevent pregnancy. But more than likely, yes, considering your body has always had a regular cycle." Gaius paused. "As your father suggested years ago, you shouldn't risk it. You shouldn't reveal your secret either."

"What if I were to travel far off where someone did not know me? I could have my fun and no one would know."

"What if you become pregnant?"

Arthur let out a heavy sigh. "Kings have mistresses and wantons. I cannot have the same."

"You'll just have to remain celibate, sire."

xxxxx

Of course, Arthur had already been sexually promiscuous. Maybe his cunt was still a virgin, but his mouth and his ass certainly weren’t.

Merlin and Arthur experimented with many positions. One of them included laying side by side when they felt close, another Arthur sinking himself down on Merlin's cock, sometimes Arthur laid on his back (he hated this, feeling as if it teased his pussy even more than the other positions), but none of them he liked as much as being on all-fours, taking Merlin's cock like the bitch that he was meant to be.

"How does your ass stay so tight when I'm constantly inside of it?" Merlin asked as he was sheathed entirely inside.

"I bet my cunt is even tighter." Arthur suggested, feeling particularly empty there today.

Merlin tensed, imagining the juicy cavern opening up just for him and fitting like a glove. He sucked in a breath, fucking into Arthur ass. "Arthur." He warned.

"God, it's pulsing now against nothing. It's so jealous that my ass gets to have a cock inside of it. It's dripping down my thighs, Merlin."

Merlin's thrusts quickened, slamming into Arthur's ass, his hands gripping it. His ass was beautiful and full, it tightened around his cock. He couldn't help imagining sinking into Arthur's pussy though, especially as he spoke.

"It's gotten tighter, I bet, since you neglect putting your fingers inside of it to get to my ass. You've forgotten it completely, haven't you?"

"No, no I never forgot, Arthur." Merlin said, absolutely ramming into Arthur's ass and quieting the King. "I never forgot that beautiful pussy, its puffy pink lips, and your huge clit. I bet it's aching to be touched." Merlin suggested, one of his hands leaving its bruising grip to play with Arthur's big clit. "Oh fuck, Arthur. It's pulsing with need. It's soaked."

Arthur whimpered, trying to grind his hips onto Merlin's touch, but they were forced forward with Merlin's thrusts. He was nearly sobbing, his pussy so wet and wanting. "Please."

Merlin pressed two fingers inside of Arthur's pussy and it pulsed around them. His asshole fluttered around Merlin's cock, and his pussy absolutely swallowed Merlin's fingers. He cried out, grinding back onto both of them and wetting Merlin's hand.

Unable to hold back, Merlin shot his load into Arthur's ass. He removed his fingers and his softened cock. Arthur turned over onto his back and Merlin settled on top of him. Arthur smiled, leaning up to kiss Merlin’s forehead. “You’re so good to me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I have to be, you’re the king.”

“You only fuck me because I’m the king?” Arthur asked. It was playful, he knew that it wasn’t true.

“Of course not. You’re _Arthur_. I love everything about you.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “You love?”

“I love you.” Merlin said firmly.

Arthur let out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head. Pure happiness could only describe the moment. “I love you too.” He said quietly. “I never thought I could have this.”

“Have what?” Merlin asked. He brought his hand out to brush against Arthur’s cheek.

“Sex, attraction, love.”

“Why not?” Merlin asked.

“I have to keep my vagina a secret. It always felt like something shameful, and sometimes it still does. I can never marry a woman and produce an heir as I’m supposed to. I just thought that was my only option for companionship, so I thought I’d never get it.” Arthur admitted. His voice was softer than usual.

Merlin was used to seeing sides of Arthur that no one else did, but he rarely saw this.  He was glad because of that, and glad that Arthur thought of his as a lover, a companion. “I’m happy that I can help you to see that you’re wonderful inside and out, no matter what.”

Xxxxx

Arthur had a particularly rough day in court. Arthur’s uncle, who Merlin didn’t much like, but Arthur had full confidence in, had called Arthur weak in front of the court for refusing to attack a druid camp on the border of Camelot’s lands. It was possible that they weren’t aware exactly where the border was so deep in the woods, and they weren’t hurting anyone, Arthur had said. Agravaine, on the other hand, thought differently and had talked the rest of the court into agreeing. Arthur said his final bit on it, after _hours_ of his father being brought into it, of lines, of no bending laws. Finally, Arthur put his foot down, saying he was King and that was that.

He refused to talk about it much, saying to leave it in that wretched room. Merlin had been there, of course, always by Arthur’s side. The others didn’t know that sometimes, Merlin was the deciding factor for some of the things they disagreed on. Arthur hadn’t asked Merlin about this.

Arthur doubted himself. It was something that happened more often than Arthur let on. He was sitting at the table in his room, head in his hands.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Arthur murmured. “What if they’re right? What if those druids are planning something we don’t know?”

“Druids are peaceful people.” Merlin said, avoiding Arthur’s eye. “You are probably right. They don’t realize how close they are or something.” Merlin tried to shrug it off. He didn’t prefer getting too deep on the subject of magic. Arthur’s decision had given him a bit of hope though. For now, he would keep Arthur’s confidence up. “You were right in saying what you did, Arthur. You are King, you are fair and just. You will be the greatest King this land has ever known.” He might’ve said it before, but he meant it. He knelt at Arthur side and took his hand. He brought it to his lips and bowed his head.

Arthur smiled. “Get up, come on.” Arthur said, pulling at Merlin’s hand that had taken his. He led Merlin over to the bed. “Let’s forget it all for a while.” He whispered against Merlin’s neck.

They stripped down to nothing, bare in front of each other and caressing each other’s bodies.

“Beautiful. Every last bit of you.” Merlin said.

The blonde looked down, suddenly feeling vulnerable so bare in front of someone, even if it was Merlin. He curled in on himself slightly.

“Arthur, I don’t know why you hide yourself away when you’re so perfect.” Merlin said, leaning in to kiss Arthur softly. He kissed along his neck and shoulder, along his collarbone and chest. “You are one of a kind, Arthur. A treasure. There will never be another like you.”

Arthur’s hand was at Merlin’s side, and he was squeezing. “You’re flattering me because you just want to fuck me.”

Merlin laughed. “Oh, I want that too. I was admiring you first, marveling in the luck I’ve got.”

Usually on a bad day, Arthur preferred to be dominated and fucked into oblivion. Merlin had other plans.

“Get on your back. I want to see your face.”

“Don’t go being romantic on me now, Merlin.” Arthur said, obeying anyway and looking up at Merlin with a slight smirk. “Happy?”

“Yeah, I can see your expression when I shape your ass just for me.”

Arthur let out a heavy breath, legs spreading open for Merlin.

“But first, I don’t want to let your tight little cunt go without some attention.” Merlin said, hands moving to bend Arthur’s knees. He automatically licked a line from Arthur’s swollen clit down to his asshole. He then focused on Arthur’s cunt, as promised. He dipped his tongue inside, unable to wait any longer with the teasing. He licked at Arthur’s juices as they leaked out, not wanting any of the sweetness to escape.

Arthur was withering with want. His hand was gripping at Merlin’s hair, the other gripping the sheets. “Please, I need more.”

Merlin brought his hand around to slip a finger easily inside the wet hole alongside his tongue. Though soon, he moved his tongue to Arthur’s clit so that he could put a second finger inside.

Arthur was clenching tight around the fingers, hips rolling back onto Merlin’s tongue and fingers. His orgasm came all at once, and he was shaking with it.

Merlin pulled his face back, gasping for breath. “Arthur…”

“Don’t stop.” Arthur demanded. “I want more.”

Merlin added a third finger in with the other two. He started sucking gently on Arthur’s clit, causing Arthur to whine with want. He curled his fingers the way that he knew made Arthur crazy. After hitting that spot several times, Arthur was pulsing around Merlin’s fingers with another orgasm.

“Sire?”

“I need more.”

For the first time, Merlin slid his forth finger along with the other two. Arthur’s cunt was attempting to resist the stretch, but when Merlin licked at his clit again, his pussy sucked the fingers inside.

Arthur was soaked along his thighs, down his asshole. Merlin used his other hand to play with Arthur’s clit for a bit as Arthur rolled his hips back onto the four fingers. He caught his breath and knew he couldn’t wait much longer to get inside of Arthur’s ass. He used his other hand to press a finger into Arthur’s ass. Arthur didn’t seem to mind at all, just kept rocking his hips. Merlin could feel the four fingers in his pussy through the thin wall.

Merlin brought his mouth back down on Arthur’s clit, sucking hard at it. Arthur’s thighs were shaking, his hips pressing forward and forward until he came again. His thighs clamped around Merlin’s head and his holes clenched around Merlin’s fingers so tight.

After a moment, Arthur relaxed and Merlin pulled away and slowly started to remove his fingers. Arthur’s cunt looked so open and inviting, but he knew he couldn’t.

Arthur was breathing hard, looking up at the ceiling.

“Do you…”

“Go on, just, go on.” Arthur breathed.

Merlin thought about reaching for the oil on Arthur’s bedside, but there was so much slick over Arthur’s cunt that he didn’t need to. He dipped his fingers in it and Arthur shivered. He slipped two fingers inside of Arthur’s ass, stretching him out.

“I’m fine. Go on and fuck me.” Arthur said.

“Sire…”

“Merlin, please, just fuck me. I can’t wait anymore and I know you can’t either.”

Merlin didn’t need telling twice. He rubbed his dick along the slick juices of Arthur’s cunt, causing them both to gasp and Arthur to whimper when Merlin pulled his dick away. Merlin used one hand to push Arthur’s leg up to his chest and the other to guide his cock into Arthur’s ass.

He pressed inside in a quick motion, with Arthur’s groan filling the air. Merlin paused for a moment, and slowly began to bring his cock out and slowly thrust back in.

“How many times have we done this? How many times have you rushed to fill me up? Come on, Merlin.”

Merlin didn’t need telling twice. He fucked into Arthur quickly, drawing his cock almost out and pressed it quickly back inside as deep as he could. And suddenly, Merlin was thrusting so quickly and erratically, his hands held onto Arthur's hips at a bruising tightness. Suddenly his cock slipped from its open hole, and as he thrust it slid between Arthur's pussy lips.

They froze.

"Go on." Arthur demanded.

Merlin slowed his thrusts, his dick sliding through the slickness that Arthur's pussy created. It was positively dripping over Merlin's cock. His lips were so puffy and clit so sensitive. Each time the head of his cock hit his still-swollen clit, Arthur gasped.

Arthur's legs spread on their own accord until Merlin was rubbing between his folds. Merlin was so lost in the feeling that his thrusts sped up.

Suddenly, Merlin's cock was breaching his pussy. Arthur moaned at the feeling, pressing back on Merlin's cock. Merlin paused, almost half of his cock had gone into Arthur's tight, wet cunt. He was panting, trembling with self-control. "Arthur."

"Please. Please keep going." Arthur begged, even though it hurt a little, his pussy was still so tight and Merlin's cock could go deeper than his fingers.

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly, slowly pressed the rest of his cock inside of Arthur's tight cunt at last. It was squeezing around his dick, practically sucking it inside. He was in to the hilt, pressed flush against Arthur.

"Oh my, oh my god. Oh." Arthur chanted, squirming on Merlin's cock. It was better than anything he could've imagined.

Merlin couldn't say anything. He was draped over Arthur's body, hands curled around Arthur's hips so tightly.

"It's so deep. It's so thick. It's oh, fuck, it's perfect. It feels so good." Arthur sobbed, rocking gently on Merlin's cock. "I didn't think it could fit, but it does. You made it fit." Arthur's pussy squeezed tight around Merlin's cock.

"I'm not going to last long." Merlin told him.

"Just, just move." Arthur breathed, never having felt so relieved in his entire life.

Merlin rocked his hips against Arthur's, thrusting shallow and slow into his tight little pussy. Arthur was pulsing around him before long and making such incredible noises. Merlin couldn't, he couldn't wait. "Fuck, Arthur. I'm coming." He muttered, thrust becoming a bit harder as he did.

"It's okay, so am I."

Arthur's pussy milked the cum from Merlin's dick. Arthur relaxed against the mattress.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said, his dick finally becoming limp. He began to pull out.

"No, no! Please, just stay inside me for a while." Arthur asked.

Merlin pushed back inside all the way. "Alright, anything for you." He said, slumping on Arthur. They were sticky with sweat and everything else. Arthur didn't care. He wanted to stay like this forever.


	5. Things Known and Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tells his adviser about his body. He and Merlin's relationship is almost tested. Arthur makes a tough decision, and finds out more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really know that waiting around has been a pain for all of you. I hope not to make you wait as long, but no promises.
> 
> There's a lot of plot here, but I felt these were important things to happen. I still think some parts of this chapter seem a bit rushed, but I think it's all right.

Merlin was confident in knowing that he and Gaius were the only two who knew about Arthur. There was no one who could bully him or make him feel bad about himself. Merlin would always be there to remind Arthur of how special and beautiful he was.

Arthur had been content with that too, with Merlin. Despite how confusing his relationship had gotten with Merlin, he knew that Merlin wouldn’t betray or belittle him. He was content, but merely curious that maybe that someone else’s opinion could help him rather than hurt. He decided to tell his uncle about his anatomy, and it hadn’t gone the way that he planned.

xxxxxx

Dinner was where it began. After Arthur’s uncle, Agravaine, had found out about Arthur’s anatomy, he began making connections that he had merely thought were so curious. It wasn’t any of his business to be in Arthur’s personal life, not really. Of course, he was trying find what he could to use against Arthur, and Merlin would certainly be one of them and so would his family secret. If he could get other people to connect the dots as well, they would practically string Arthur up themselves. Or so he thought.

It had to be subtle at first, just a mere few sentence. “Bring your little bedwarmer over here to pour me more wine. Who else’s bed is he warming? Is it exclusive?”

Arthur brushed it off, and Agravaine wasn’t sure that too many people caught on.

Morgana wasn’t very happy that Agravaine had taken things into his own hands, claiming that Arthur’s people wouldn’t turn on him even if he did have women’s genitalia. Agravaine soothed her anger by giving her the maps of Camelot’s tunnels so that she could plan an attack.

xxxxxx

Arthur took out his anger on Merlin, more often in sex than yelling. Of course he still yelled quite a lot too. It was his anger about court meetings, laws, borders, other kingdoms, bandits, magic. It was anger about his feelings for Merlin. It was anger about his body. About his uncle commenting on how close he was with his servant in front of the whole court and trying to embarrass him by calling Merlin his bed warmer. About his uncle making him feel worse than his father ever had, which Arthur didn’t know that it was possible.

Arthur pressed Merlin back onto the bed, tearing away at both of their clothes. He let Merlin roll him onto his back, only because he was interested in forgetting about the things on his mind through focusing on other things.

Merlin, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly getting the idea of silent demanding sex. He kept kissing Arthur’s skin and murmuring things about how beautiful he was. Arthur couldn’t get past what he’d been told by his uncle earlier in the week. Every time that Merlin told him his cunt was gorgeous, even as his fingers traced along it, Arthur remembered that it was ‘wrong’, it was ‘against nature’. Arthur remembered that he was weak every time that Merlin said that he was wonderful.

“Would you please just… pleasure me and stop telling me how much you love my body?” Arthur shouted, finally at the end of the line.

Merlin removed his fingers, sitting back and looking down at Arthur. “I’m _sorry_ that I think you’re attractive?”

“Give it a _rest_. It’s fine that you’re some perverted weirdo who gets off on this. You don’t have to keep going on about it. I’m tired of being reminded of what I’ve got between my legs. I’m a freak, I get it.” Arthur sat up, scowling at him.

“Arthur, I _don’t_ think that. I don’t say it because I’m trying to get myself going, I say it to make you feel good.” Merlin tried to explain, exasperated.

“It doesn’t make me feel good.”

“It used to make you feel good.” Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes, getting out of the bed and pulling his trousers back on. “Get out.”

“What’s your _problem_?”

“Did you not hear it today? My uncle _knows_ what we’re doing.”

“So what? You’re the King, it’s none of his business.”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “He knows about me. About my anatomy. He _knows_ how easily we could create a royal bastard, as he called it. I don’t even think it’s possible with as many times as we’ve had sex, but Gaius swears it is.”

“Gaius never would have said anything to your uncle, Arthur!”

“I know, I _know_. It’s my fault. _I_ told him.”

“Why would you _tell him_?”

Arthur sighed. “I was hoping that he’d have some sort of suggestion about how I was going to get married, produce an heir. Instead he said that I had better keep it a secret and that I ought to have let Morgana stay at the throne.”

“ ** _What?_** ” Merlin was fuming, absolutely fuming for every reason possible.

“I asked him what he meant by that, and he said that Morgana was my sister and at least she could have produced and heir normally, without sinning against nature.”

Merlin gaped at Arthur, unable to believe what he was hearing. He gathered himself quickly, taking a deep breath. “Arthur, he’s been working against you. It’s obvious from that statement if it ever was. He can’t be here anymore, and he certainly can’t be your advisor when he’s saying things _like that_. Can’t you see it? I know that you want to have family, Arthur, but that’s… he’s your own blood and he’s betraying you! You have friends here and people who are actually loyal to you. He _isn’t_ one of them.”

“That’s not true, Merlin. Just because he doesn’t see this as normal doesn’t mean he’s working against me. It’s not normal, and that’s why I’ve feared telling people.” Arthur said, shaking his head. “I never should have spoken up.”

“Arthur, please. I’ve kept my mouth shut about this, trying to spare your feelings and hoping that I was wrong. I’ve known it since he captured and framed Gaius. I never turned a blind eye to it, and it’s becoming more obvious.” Merlin was exasperated, trying to be rash and talk normally, but he was angry. “Even if he wasn’t working against you, what gives him the right to tell you that you aren’t normal? Saying that Morgana of all people should have ruled instead! Him saying that is the perfect reason for you to have him arrested.”

“ _Merlin_ , you’re completely out of line!”

“Listen to me, Arthur. Please see reason.” Merlin pled. “This isn’t about your body or about us. This is about your kingdom and its safety!”

“Merlin.”

“Morgana is most likely to attack while you’re distracted and vulnerable. Don’t let them do this, Arthur.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“She grew up with you, Arthur. She knows that you’re prideful and when something hurts your pride, you’re going to dwell on it.”

“Stop it!” Arthur growled, dangerously close to a yell.

“Please, Arthur, all the signs are falling together. He’s become impatient. He’s saying things that he isn’t meaning to say aloud. It’s time to call him out before it’s too late.”

“I feel so foolish.” Arthur admitted. He didn’t want to believe any of it, but he knew that Merlin would never say something like this unless he believed it to be true. He wasn’t like Arthur. He didn’t say things he didn’t mean when he was angry.

“Arthur, I’m sorry. I know that this is hard for you. I know that you’ve been betrayed and you’ve lost too much of your family, but we can’t let him keep on doing this.” Merlin said softly.

Arthur came back to the bed and fell into Merlin’s shoulder. He was silent, but Merlin felt his body rock slightly with sobs.

xxxxx

“Uncle, I have questions I must ask you.”

Agravaine raised his eyebrows. “Questions? Go on then, Arthur. Unless it’s more about your… anatomy.” He smirked a bit.

“It isn’t about my anatomy. It’s about your loyalty to Camelot, actually.” Arthur gritted his teeth.

Agravaine rolled his eyes. “Oh come now, Arthur. Are you letting your little bedwarmer talk you into his lies about me? I know he thinks that I had ill intent when I accused Gaius, but I assure you that it was Camelot’s best interests I had at heart.”

“If you have Camelot’s best interest at heart, then why would you suggest that I am not a capable leader?” Arthur asked.

“I didn’t suggest that you weren’t capable, just that you’re abnormal.”

Arthur slammed his uncle against the wall with his arm, bringing his sword up to the man’s neck. He was gritting his teeth, dripping sweat already from nerves and exertion. “How many have you told?” Arthur asked.

Agravaine smirked a bit, sighing out in a laugh. “Why in the world would I tell anyone? Arthur, you’re being very sensitive about the whole thing. You’re well into your adult life, haven’t you got a hold on yourself yet?”

“Why did you make suggestions about my servant also serving me in bed? It is whispered about that two men together is practicing sodomy. Would you make such a suggestion in order to turn my people against me and cause my fall?” Arthur asked, hands trembling.

“Arthur, that was a joke. Just a joke, meant to be between you and I.”

“It wasn’t very funny to me, uncle.” Arthur said, pulling his sword back. “It is all very suspicious to me. All of this, and the reaction you had when I told you about my anatomy.”

“Arthur, it was another joke! If Uther wanted a woman to rule Camelot, I merely thought he would leave Morgana in charge! It’s strange that you claim your manhood and yet your prick hasn’t poked out from it’s crevasse. You’re an imperfect man, just more imperfect than the usual.”

Arthur called for the guards, telling them to take his uncle to be held in prison for treason until they were able to hold a trial.

xxxxx

“Just as your father has done, you are holding people under false pretenses and leading them to an untimely death!” Agravaine burst out. Being locked in a cell for days had done him no justice, and he was horrid under pressure. Especially knowing that Morgana was counting on him to open the gates and allow her new allies to come into Camelot within the week. Instead, he was being tried for treason.

“Are you questioning the values of Camelot?” Arthur pressed on.

“I’m questioning why I’ve been brought here! Why I’ve been caged like a common criminal!” Agravaine exclaimed.

“Treason is a serious offense, considering you are being accused of working with Camelot’s biggest enemy.” Arthur stated.

“Because of one statement I’ve made, as a joke. Should we discuss it before the court?”

Arthur stiffened. “I have made it clear to the court that you suggested Morgana would make a better leader than me due to _personal matters_. As long as my personal matters do not interfere with the way that I rule my kingdom, they are _exactly that_. We needn’t go into them. All we need to know is that you spoke about Morgana in a way that makes me suspicious.”

Agravaine made an exasperated sound. “It was a _mistake_ to say. It was nothing I meant. Excuse me for thinking a normal person was better fit to rule than a freak against nature.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, slamming his hand down on the table. “You speak of you King in such a way? You are not helping your case, uncle. Blood does not guarantee anything.”

“Excuse me, _sire_. Are you even made of blood? Or is it the very magic that your father hated so that pumps through your veins?” Agravaine growled.

“Why would magic pump through my veins?” Arthur questioned, red-faced and angry now.

The rest of the court did not know what to do, but the guards were approaching Agravaine.

“The same magic that killed my sister, the magic that made you the way that you are!” Agravaine exclaimed, rising from his seat. The guards grabbed him, started to remove him from the court. “You look so shocked, Arthur! Did you not know that your idiot father used magic to help conceive you? Did you not know that you were born of magic, and that’s why your mother died? That Uther killed her –“

Agravaine was removed from room. Arthur was so overwhelmed, that he nearly fell over.

“Gaius what was my uncle talking about?” Arthur asked.

Merlin came immediately to Arthur’s side, “Sire, please, you should sit –“

“Merlin!” Arthur put an arm between himself and Merlin. “Tell me what he meant, Gaius, I know that you know what he meant!”

“Sire, I believe that this is something that ought to be discussed in the privacy of –“

“GAIUS, TELL ME WHAT MY UNCLE WAS TALKING ABOUT! WAS I BORN OF MAGIC?” Arthur had raised his voice to a yell, and he was shaking with the rage of it all.

“Your mother was unable to conceive a child. A high priestess of the Old Religion blessed your mother with fertility. Your father would not rest until he had a son. The high priestess tried, but complications apparently ensued, as did they with your birth. She toyed with the balance of life and death, when a life leaves this plane, another replaces it. If a life appears, one must die. Your mother’s life was given for you. Instead of allowing the sorceress to explain, Uther blamed her and all who had magic on what happened. _All_ that happened.” Gaius took a breath. “That is when the Great Purge began.”

“My father used magic for me to be born, and then had those who had magic killed?” Arthur asked, his voice was soft and full of disbelief. “He said that a sorceress killed my mother.”

“Arthur, I’m not saying that your father was wrong in being angry at that sorceress, and I’m not saying that the way that people of magic react is… exactly right. All I will say is that those are the facts. Take them as you will. Those secrets were supposed to die with Uther, but so was his secret about Morgana.”

The room was silent. Everyone was so stunned at that, they forgot about any hints about Arthur being a ‘freak’. Either that, or they assumed he meant that Arthur was just born unnaturally. Even Arthur was in his seat, taking it all in.

“I trust all those who are present with that information, and I wish for it to be kept between the people present only.” Arthur said, taking a deep breath. “As for the original matter at hand, Agravaine is guilty of treason. The result of that is death by hanging.” He looked at the table. “Further discussion on some of these matters may continue later, but… for now, I wish to be left to my thoughts on them.”

Xxxxx

Merlin came to Arthur’s bedchambers later with dinner. He didn’t say much, but sat with Arthur for a while. He didn’t know what this all meant for Arthur or for the future of Camelot, but it changed things.

“You know by now that you’re supposed to make a plate for yourself so that we can have dinner together.” Arthur finally said, when he broke out of his thoughts enough to speak up.

“I’m not very hungry, sire.” Merlin said quietly.

“Neither am I.” Arthur said just as quietly. “I talked with Gaius some earlier. We talked about my uncle, then about my father, my mother, and finally about myself. We determined that I had been right to sentence Agravaine to death tomorrow.” Arthur sat back in his chair. “Gaius told me my father did care very much about me, he was just disappointed in everything that happened. I believe him. We talked about my mother for a long while. Gaius never knew whether or not to tell me about her. I’m glad he decided to today. I needed to hear something nice.” Arthur paused. “Gaius is thinking that the magic was what made me the way that I am. I wondered if I should be angry at magic too then. But if it weren’t for the magic, I wouldn’t be here at all.” Arthur took a deep breath. “I’m not sure what will happen now.”

Merlin waited to make sure that Arthur was done before he spoke up. “Is this your way of asking me what I would do if I were you?”

Arthur managed a chuckle. “Sort of.”

Merlin thought for a moment. It was his chance to just put everything on the table for Arthur. He would feel terrible if he did though. Arthur has been through enough. “I don’t know what I would do if I were you. You’ve had a lot to take in today.” Merlin said. “Maybe forget it all. If I were you, I’d lay down and let me take care of you and that magic cunt that you’ve got.”

“ _Mer_ lin, honestly?”

“What? The fact that it’s magic explains a lot actually.” Merlin said, avoiding Arthur’s gaze.

“Does it?” Arthur asked, considering what Merlin had offered. Forgetting it all for the night.

“Yes, actually.” Merlin tilted his head toward the bed. Arthur sighed softly, but rose from his chair and kicked off his boots. He laid back on the bed, relaxing into the mattress (or trying to anyway). Merlin spoke up again, “It explains why it tastes so good, like nectar.” He was exaggerating a bit, but he’d have said anything to make Arthur think that he was perfect. “It explains why I can’t get enough. Since I found out about it, I couldn’t get my mind off of it. I can’t believe that I’ve actually been inside of it.” Merlin had kicked off his boots and thrown his coat across one of the chairs around the table. He crawled onto the bed with Arthur, hovering over him and smiling softly. “You know, being inside your cunt feels like heaven. I feel so privileged and honored to be the one that gets to pleasure you, gets to be pleasured by you.”

Arthur was blushing bright, chewing on his bottom lip. “So you admit that it’s just for the pleasure of it?” His words were teasing though.

“God no. Somewhere along the lines, I fell in love with you.” Merlin grinned, “It’s easy to adore a handsome King from afar, but I’ve known how much of a prat you are since the moment I laid eyes on you. You’re arrogant, you’re a bully, and you’re completely awful. Except that’s the way that you try to portray yourself. I’ve seen your vulnerable enough times to know that you have insecurities.” He rubbed the back of his hand along Arthur’s cheek, smirking at the way that Arthur narrowed his eyes. “But that’s what makes you so perfect Arthur. You don’t understand how important you are, how important it is that you hurt and become empathetic. Albion depends on it. I know you’re on the road to doing the right thing for everyone. I’ve seen it from the start. You had a caring gleam in your eye even when you tried to kill me.” He grinned down at Arthur, who looked a little confused, but was accepting the words.

“So you love me because I’m a big cry baby?” Arthur asked, teasing again. He reached up to cup the back of Merlin’s neck.

“Not just. I love you because you’ve got a magic cunt, you’re a big cry baby, and you’re a complete and total prat. Every last bit of you. Even the bit of winter fat you get around your waist when you don’t get to go out and train as much.”

Arthur looked at Merlin, outraged. “You’re supposed to be making me feel good, remember? Not calling me fat.”

 Merlin laughed, “Didn’t you hear me? I said that I loved it all.”

“Just shut up.” Arthur grinned, pulling Merlin down to kiss him.

He kissed Merlin deeply, fast and full of want at first. It turned slow and loving after a while, until they pulled back to catch their breath.

“Want to hear all about why I think you deserve to pleasure me?” Arthur asked with a big grin.

“No, it’s alright.” Merlin said, smiling back. He bumped his nose against Arthur’s.

“That’s not fair. I had to hear you babble on about me. Here’s how it feels.” Arthur sat up, pushing Merlin up and onto his back. “You’re a scrawny little idiot. You wear this stupid neckerchief all the time, and you have giant ears.” Arthur said, reaching round to untie the said neckerchief. “But your giant ears are actually adorable. You’ll never hear that again, so pay attention. I actually quite like your skinny little bones. I like tracing your collarbone with my thumb, and I like feeling where your hip bones stick out and sometimes leave bruises on the underside of my thighs.” Arthur hummed, brushing Merlin’s hair away from his forehead. “I could talk about how weirdly attractive you are to me, but I suppose I ought to talk about how I don’t really think you’re an idiot. I think you know I wouldn’t ask for your advice if I thought you were. I actually think you’re quite clever.”

Merlin tried to smile, and he managed a weak one. He didn’t want to hear Arthur complimenting him. He would go on about Arthur, knowing everything there was to know about him. Arthur didn’t know everything about Merlin. He was no better than the rest of them who had betrayed Arthur. He tried to get lost in the compliments, knowing it was rare for Arthur to tell him how he felt.

“Yes, but I don’t have a magic vagina.” Merlin said with a grin.

“No, but if you did, that would be just awful.” Arthur said.

“Why’s that?” Merlin asked.

“Because you wouldn’t have that long cock of yours to put inside me.” Arthur replied in a matter of fact voice.

“I see.” Merlin said, his smile coming back. Maybe he should use this time to forget himself as well. Arthur seemed to be practicing that a lot better than he had the week before. He would do it if it meant for Arthur to forget his worries.

Merlin reached to remove Arthur’s shirt, and Arthur helped him tug it over his head. He felt down Arthur’s bare sides, and stopped to handle his hips. He urged Arthur back down to kiss him again. They kissed, got lost in it. Merlin’s shirt was shed next, between sloppy kisses. They got entirely lost in the feel of each other’s bodies, rememorizing things they might have forgotten about. It didn’t matter what order their trousers came off, or how Merlin got to be on top of Arthur.

“How is it that I’m King, and you always end up on top of me?” Arthur asked with a smirk.

“You like it that way.” Merlin reminded him. “You like to submit to me. It’s a relief, isn’t it? You don’t have to think about it, you don’t have to move if you don’t want to. You can just lay there and get fucked.” Merlin snaked down Arthur’s body. He nuzzled his cheek against one of Arthur’s thick thighs. He hadn’t done it to urge Arthur’s thighs apart, but he did. He traced his fingers along Arthur’s wet slit. “You like knowing that there’s someone who will care for you, give you all your needs. Face it, Arthur, with a gaping hole like this, you’ve got to crave having something inside it.”

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“It’s true.” Merlin said, sliding a finger inside. “I don’t understand how it’s always so tight either. Maybe that’s because it’s a magic cunt.”

Arthur had turned his face, which was bright red. He was gazing at the wall, hot with want. He wasn’t ashamed, not really. He was just surprised at how Merlin’s words were getting to him, always did.

“Look at me, _sire_.” Merlin said, “Look at me or I’ll stop.”

“You wouldn’t.” Arthur said, but looked up anyway.

Merlin smirked down at him and pressed another finger alongside the first. He stretched Arthur with consciousness, feeling the walls with his fingers and eventually searching for that place inside. He found it, knowing his did with the noise that Arthur made, and the way he pulsed around Merlin’s fingers. He coaxed an orgasm out of Arthur when he brought his thumb up to play with his clit.

Pliant and still hot with want, Arthur was spread out on the bed looking obscene with his pink lips open and chest rising and falling. Merlin moved up to hover over him and kiss him again. “Arthur, the things you do to me…” Merlin sighed. His cock was pressed into Arthur’s hip. “Look at you, already worn out.”

“I still need your cock.” Arthur said softly.

“Of course you do.” Merlin said. His hands roamed Arthur’s torso, traced the faint muscles, the softness of his stomach, his pectorals and teased his nipples while he was there. Arthur arched his hips at that, which made Merlin smirk. “I always notice that you like it when I touch you here too.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur said breathlessly.

“We’ll explore that more one day, I swear it. For now, we’ve both waited quite enough for this.” Merlin said, rolling his hips against Arthur’s and pressing his cock into his hip.

Arthur let out a groan of agreement.

Merlin moved between Arthur’s legs. He teased his cock along the wetness, before pressing inside slowly. With each inch, they groaned together. Merlin leaned close to Arthur and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Perfect.” He whispered. He nuzzled Arthur’s cheek for a moment more before he started to roll his hips.

It was slow and sensual at first, with lots of low moans. Arthur’s hands were pressed against Merlin’s back, urging him on. Merlin sped up, panting against Arthur’s mouth as he did. Arthur’s hands slid down to grab at Merlin’s ass, urging him on even more.

It wasn’t long until Merlin wasn’t able to hold it together any longer. His lost the rhythm and pressed deep inside of Arthur and spilled. Arthur reached between them to touch his clit. With a few touches his reached a small climax, but was completely satisfied with it.

Merlin sat back after a moment and pulled out. He lied beside Arthur, both of them catching their breath.

Merlin spoke up after a moment. “If you want me to stop calling it your magic cunt, I would understand. I got caught up in it, trying to make you feel better and didn’t think.”

“Nah, I sort of like it. I mean, at least the mystery is sort of solved. Why I have it.” Arthur said thoughtfully. “I learned to stop resenting it awhile back.”

Merlin nodded. “I just thought… since you hate magic…”

Arthur shrugged. “I hate the will of evil men more than I hate magic.”

“It must be strange knowing everything.” Merlin whispered.

“It’s strange, knowing that my mother died for me to live. I wonder if I’m really worth all that, honestly. I have to go on because of that though. She died for me to succeed, you know? I’ve got to do the right things and be the best King I can even more than before.” Arthur said. “I don’t know what that means for people of magic yet. All I know is that if it weren’t for magic, I wouldn’t be alive at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like this might be a happily ever after scenario, and it can be if you never want to read in this au ever again now that it has plot. If you want more, I have plans and bit written for this series to continue. 
> 
> There should be the sequel up soon, titled 'The Golden Age'.


End file.
